Is this Love or Hatred?
by Lexi02
Summary: LBN Triangle: My version of OTH season #1. Two boys will become a part of Brooke’s life which is crazier than they expected. Who will Brooke choose, and what drama will ensue? R&R please!
1. The Girl Behind the Red Door

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything One Tree Hill, not the characters, or ideas, or scripts… only my story lines… damn I don't even own James Lafferty!

LBN 3 Triangle: My version of OTH season #1. Two boys will become a part of Brooke's life which is crazier than they expected. Who will Brooke choose, and what drama will ensue? R&R please!

IMPORTANT: This fan fiction starts after Whitey asks Luke to be on the basketball team… and Nate and Peyton break up again per usual.

**CHAPTER #1: The Girl Behind the Red Door**

His eyes never looked to the ball as he dribbled in and out of his legs, taking a shot here and there, never missing a shot. Beating, thump… thump… his heart became a steady rhythm with the bounce of the basketball. The feeling he felt as he ran up and down the court was a sense of fulfillment, and joy. Basketball was his escape during his chaotic live but he never let it take control of him, as it did his so-called father. Without warning a car door slammed in the distance making him look up, his eyes searching for the source of disruption. He couldn't believe his eyes as the slender but toned, hazel-eyed, brunette came shuffling down a hill towards him.

"Brooke?" He kept his ball in his hands as Brooke came closer, her eyes staring him down in an expression he couldn't read. "What are you doing here?" Lucas asked curiously, his heard beating quickly (but not because of the basketball).

"You really know how to say hi…" Brooke joked with another breath-taking smile, "anyways, I heard Whitey asked you to join the team?"

"So?"

"Well are you? Are you going to join?" She asked both hands on her hips…_ her perfectly shaped hips…_Lucas mentally kicked himself for thinking that of the popular cheerleader.

"No, I don't want to." He answered matter-of-factly.

"What? But you're so good! Why would you turn it down? Don't tell me you have a stage-fright issue. Cuz' if so, that would disappoint many of people I know." For some reason he doubted she meant regarding basketball as her eyes took his full figure in stopping just below the waist. She smirked and looked back up to meet his eyes a devilish glint in them.

"That's my business, not yours. Why would you care anyways?" That question stopped her for a minute. She opened her mouth to answer but stopped and then another sly smile crossed her face.

"I'm just bored of the same old sweaty bodies on the court. I want a new cutie to cheer for!" Brooke winked at Lucas and shrugged her shoulder just slightly. She leaned forward and patted Lucas on the back quickly pulling back just as fast. Lucas wanted to smile at her remark but reminded himself he did not want to be a part of that scene.

"I'm fine being who I've been. Just let it go Brooke."

"Come on! Stop brooding!" Brooke pleaded one last time stomping her foot slightly. She couldn't believe the effort she was putting into this. Lucas turned and took a shot, missing the hoop completely.

"See, I didn't make the shot. Stage fright."

"You did that on purpose." Luke shook his head as Brooke walked off still defiant. When she reached her car door she looked back only once at the brooding Scott boy, and drove off.

Sighing, Luke smiled slightly still smelling the sweet scent Brooke had left by one simple touch. He turned quickly and grabbed the ball as he took the same shot; making it with one great swoosh… _all net…_he smiled…_ Brooke Davis was no stupid cheerleader._

* \/ * \/ *

"Stubborn ASS!" Brooke yelled out loud as her car speed down the road… _Why the hell do I even caaaareee… _She scolded herself; luckily her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone blowing up to "Sexy Back" –JT.

"P. Sawyer!"

"Hey B, I called your house but you weren't there? Out partying on a Sunday night?" Brooke could here the rolling of her best friend's eyes.

"I had to run an errand. Went to the river court to talk to Lucas actually."

"What?" Peyton was a little unsettled by the news, "You mean the Lucas Scott you have ignored for years, and wouldn't even know existed if he wasn't related to the top scorer on the Ravens?"

"Ya, that one."

"Oh, um okay… about what?"

"Joining the Ravens actually… I don't know why I just have this sudden interest in cheering for a winning team that's all. I mean being head cheerleader it's my duty to help make sure the best team plays, right?"

"Whatever Brooke. I know him he's stubborn." She accidentally let her voice show more emption than she anticipated.

"Peyton! You just broke up with Nate, and now you're getting to know the brother? That's a bit fast, and sleazy."

"Ha ha, you're sooo funny! He's cool that's all, likes some of the same music as I do. We just got into conversation about it recently." Peyton admitted.

"Okay. Do you miss him Peyton? Nate?" She changed her tone knowing to tread carefully.

"Sometimes, not really."

"Alright, well I got to go Peyt! I'll talk to you later hun! I need to finish that term paper for Mr. Hartwell's class."

"Have you even started it yet?" Peyton scolded.

"Maaayybbbbeee." A small giggle escaped Brooke as she answered.

"I'll take that as a no."

"I've got better things to do. Now stop making me procrastinate!"

"Whatever B, hoes…"

"Over bros…" Brooke finished the sentence for Peyton and hung up the phone. She turned into her driveway and soon entered the red door. Sighing, she stepped into the empty house. Loneliness… she felt it all of the time, but no one needed to know that… _she was Brooke Davis; the girl who had everything, the girl behind the red door…_

* \/ * \/ *

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! CHAPTER 2 WILL BE UP IN A MATTER OF HOURS!!! HAHA!


	2. No One Would Ever Question

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything One Tree Hill, not the characters, or ideas, or scripts… only my story lines… damn I don't even own James Lafferty!

LBN 3 Triangle: My version of OTH season #1. Two boys will become a part of Brooke's life which is crazier than they expected. Who will Brooke choose, and what drama will ensue? R&R please!

**Chapter 2: No One Would Ever Question**

It was a sunny afternoon, school was over for the day but many students were still inside practicing in the hot gym. The basketball team was warming up as Whitey talked to Nathan about the game the night before. Off to the side the cheerleading team was stretching, stealing the attention of many of the basketball players. Nathan looked up only to have his eye caught by the perfectly shaped Brooke Davis. _She was so different from Peyton…_he thought to himself… _she liked to party, loved to smile, and knew what the hell a good song was like. Not that crap Peyton listened too that made me want to stab my eyes out… and her body…so shapely and –_

"NATHAN!" Whitey yelled. Nathan snapped out of his daze and turned his attention back to his coach.

"Sorr y coach, I got a little distracted." He smirked but it quickly turned into a frown when Whitey showed not a single sign of amusement. Before Whitey continued he noticed the lack of running his team was doing. Instead, the whole team had stopped and were staring at someone who had just entered the gym. Whitey couldn't help but smile at the blonde in the door. Nathan on the other hand saw his half brother and quickly looked to his coach for explanation. Before he could ask Whitey blew the whistle; "Nathan, lead two sets of suicides! FULL COURT!" Nathan hesitated, "NOW!" He did as he was told looking at Lucas with nothing but loathing.

"Nathan, what the hell is _he_ doing here?" Tim asked as Nathan joined the team at the line.

"I don't fuckin' know Tim, but he won't be here for long." Nathan waited for the whole team to reach the line and then took the mark, "GO!" He yelled and the team started the suicides instructed.

* / * \ * / * \ *

Lucas ignored the look Nathan had given him and took a deep breath. He hadn't noticed the stares coming from the other side of the gym until that exact moment as he looked to see all of the cheerleaders looking at him with various glares. His eyes caught one specific hazel pair and he nodded with a slight glint in his own eyes. Brooke Davis' heart did a back flip the moment he acknowledged her and she smiled a famous dimpled smile in response. With that Lucas turned and started to jog towards Coach Durham.

"Well, well, well, I thought you were going to be a no show son!" Whitey half smiled ending it with a laugh.

"Yeah, well I had some unexpected encouragement." Luke answered glancing over at Brooke once again who was still looking in his direction causing him to smile. Whitey caught the exchange and laughed once again patting the older Scott brother on the back.

"You'd be amazed son. She will surprise you, trust me! Quite persistent, I never though I'd be sharing a gym with a group of cheerleaders for practice, but she wasn't going to practice anywhere else. Anyways… It's good to see you here. You need to work Lucas! If you're anything like you're uncle you won't disappoint me."

"I will coach. You can count on it" Lucas was glad to hear Whitey talk of his uncle Keith like that. It reminded him he was not his dad.

"Alright then, take a couple laps, stretch, and then you can join the team for practice." Whitey instructed but before Lucas could start, Jake Jagielski came sprinting in. "Jagielski!" Whitey yelled, but Jake gave him a look, and Whitey understood. Lucas could tell something was up but knew better than to prie. "Join your new teammate on a warm up, GO!" And Jake smiled at Luke as the two started to run around the court.

As the two passed the cheerleading squad, Brooke was distracted yet again by Lucas. Peyton shook her head and started to laugh at her best friend. "B, why don't you call a break for the team?"

"Good idea, you heard her girls! BREAK!" Brooke shouted as her team scattered to chat with their friends.

"I can't ignore it Brooke." Peyton suddenly blurted out as the two walked to the other end of the gym alone.

"Ignore what?"

"The looks between you and Lucas, how the hell did you get him to change his mind? Did you do more at the river court than you told me?"

"I just talked to him, Peyton. What do you think I am, a whore? Wait, don't answer that. And besides I wouldn't go through all that trouble for a boy that I barely know!"

"Whatever you say Brooke." Peyton said looking at Lucas and Jake finally done their warm-ups and joining the team. "I'm your best friend. I know you. That look you have… you like Lucas Scott."

"I don't like relationships Peyton, and he isn't a one-night-stand type of guy. I don't like Lucas Scott! Besides, even if I did, my rep, he wouldn't respect me." Brooke stopped and looked longingly at Lucas. Her eyes had a look Peyton only knew… the vulnerable side. "In the end all guys are the same."

"Brooke…" Peyton whispered and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Stop it, what are we? The next season of Days? Let's drop it okay?" Brooke pleaded, and Peyton sighed but not from defeat. Brooke never acted defensive, and now Peyton knew she was falling for Lucas Scott. Sadly something in Peyton made her heart drop.

"Alright Brooke." She said sadly.

"Good! Okay girls! Break's over! Let's try from the back flip in the third section, okay? Alright, let's go! 1 and 2 and 3…" Brooke smiled the classic dimple smile. The smile no one would ever question…


End file.
